Somebody That I Used To Know
by timewasting101
Summary: Serena decides to let go of Dan and move on, enabling him to be with Blair. Derena/Dair/Scarter
1. Chapter 1

This my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, and Derena is my favourite pairing on Gossip Girl so i figured I'd write for them. This story continues from 5x16, with the difference being that Dan came back to the hospital after Cece died. I really hope people like it.

Summary:

Serena decides to let go of Dan and move on, enabling him to be with Blair. Derena/Dair/Scarter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

He saw her just sitting there, staring lost into space. The corridor was quiet, and she was alone, and he could tell that she really needed someone so he walked over. Serena looked up as he approached.

"What are you doing here" she said, eyes looking up at him with surprise.

He sat down next to her, "I wanted to see if you were okay". She looked down at her feet. "So how are you doing?", he said.

"How do you think. My grandma is dead. I also just found out that Charlie is actually some random actrees who my crazy aunt hired to pretend to be her daughter," she said, her voice filled with emotion, "her real names Ivy by the way and my real cousin wants absolutely nothing to do with me, my family and the Upper East Side"

He could see she was feeling broken, and wished there was something he could do. "Serena," he said "I . . ."

"No", she said pushing him away, her voice suddenly strong, "You don't get to do that anymore. You don't get to be that guy for me. I don't need you to be that guy for me"

Those words struck a chord inside of him, he wanted to be that guy for her, he liked being that guy. She was in pain and he hated seeing her like that. He couldn't understand what the problem was.

"I'm just trying to help. We're friends right. This is what friends do." He moved closer to her, but once again she pulled away, standing up this time. He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. There was a barrier between them tonight that hadn't been there before and the steely look in her eyes let him know that she'd closed her walls to him and it made him afraid but he wasn't sure why. His only guess was that it had to do with the fact she'd told him she loved him, and he hadn't exactly given her the response that she wanted. He joined her off the bench.

"What's going on," he said "Is this . . . is this to do with what happened at the wedding, because I know I didn't say this before, but I still care about you.

She shook her head at that turning to the side, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Serena," he said, "can you just look at me for a second?"

the urgent tone in his voice caused her to finally make eye contact, "You're one of my closest friends and I don't wanna lose that"

She stared at him before saying

"Dan, we're not really friends are we"

"Yeah we are", he replied

"No we're not. If we were, you wouldn't have spent today and the past couple of weeks chasing my best friend. You would've been here with the family, with Cece as she died, like I was, like your dad was, like even my fake cousin was"

At this Dan hung his head. He couldn't deny that Blair had been his focus, nor that she shouldn't have been. He and Cece hadn't exacttly started off being the best of friends, but she was definitle unique and he'd begun to appreciat that, and he was disappointed in himself for not being there for her at such a time.

"If we were friends," Serena continued, "we would talk to each other and not just when we run into each other at the penthouse, or when you come over to see Blair, or when Blair schemes to get us together. We'd make time for each other"

As she's saying this she begins to tear up, and Dan realises just how poor a friends he's been to her, and how much he's taken her for granted.

"and, I've tried Dan, but you're not interested. The only thing you care about right now is getting Blair. When was the last time we had a real conversation. And it's not even about just me, when was the last time you hung out with Nate or anyone but Blair. That is why I don't want you here right now trying to look after me, because that is the job of a friend, which you're not"

And with those words Serena turned and walked away, taking all his pride and dignity with her. He thought about running after her but he couldn't bring himself too. She was right. He leant back against the wall. She was right about everything, and with that conclusion he knew he had a lot to think about.

Tears began to fall down Serena's face as she walked away from Dan, and she wanted to turn back to him and allow him to comfort. She'd lied when she said that she didn't need him. Of course she did. He'd always been her rock, her safe place to go to when everything was going wrong. But she knew she was in the right here, so she kept going. She needed to stop depending on him because she clearly was no longer his priority.

She walked out of the doors of the hospital desperately craving the fresh air. She thought back to when she saw Blair kiss him earlier. It had been the right thing to do to give Blair the go ahead with Dan, she wanted them both to be happy.

_"If you love someone let them go and if they come back to you then you know it's meant to be." _She remembered one of the few pieces of advice that her mother had given to her.

It was after graduation, when she'd become engaged and Serena was mourning her failed relationships, her relationship with Dan in particular.

In that moment, standing outside the hospital, Serena realised she'd never let Dan go. Yes, she may have dated other guys, but the thought had always remained in the back of her mind that eventually they'd work it out and end up together. It was only know that Dan was in love with Blair, that she'd begun to accept that things might not work out that way.

_"I need to move on"_, Serena decided, and she knew it wouldn't be easy but if she were to cope with Dan and Blair being together it was necessary, for their sake just as much as her own.

"Serena", voice cut through her thoughts, and she turned to see the last person she had expected.

"Carter?"

There Carter Baizen stood, decked out in a pair of chinos, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"It's been a while," he said with a slight smirk until he noticed the tear tracks down her face.

"Are you okay" he questioned.

She didn't know if this was the universe's way of saying they agreed that she needed to move on and live her life or what, but Carter was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Wiping her eyes and smiling she replied, "I will be"

**Please review. It would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Chapter 2**

Serena lay down on the bed of old room at her family's penthouse dreading the moment that she'd have to return to the chaos that was her grandmother's wake. As a child Serena had always been aware that her family was dysfunctional and today was no exception. Her mother and Carol had been arguing non-stop with Charlie, no Ivy, over the inheritance that Cece had left her. She could understand her mother's anger over the situation - an actress stealing your families fortune wasn't exactly an ideal situation.

"Hey."

She lifted herself up onto her shoulders to see Carter entering the room.

"You came," she replied, shooting him a smile.

He sat down beside her on the bed, " I said I would, didn't I"

"Yeah but funerals aren't exactly the best the place for a good time"

"Maybe" Carter said looking her up and down, "but judging by the 'woe is me' way you were lying here, you definitely needed me to bring you out of your stupor"

Serena raised her eyebrows at him "Wow you're really good at this whole supportive friend thing. I feel so much better now" she said sarcastically.

Carter clutched at his chest dramatically and fell back on the bed "You wound me. Here I am giving you some of my best stuff just to be cut down by that sharp tongue of yours. What am I to do now?"

Laughing Serena shoved him off the bed "You're such a drama queen".

He got off the floor with a cheeky grin on his face "I got you smiling though didn't I. Clearly I'm better at this than you thought"

"Nah I'd say it's more of a one off." she replied smirking at him as he smiled back at her while making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Seriously though, how you holding up?" he said turning on his side to face her.

"I've definitely had better days. You know, the kind where you're not mourning for your grandma while stuck in the house with a family who wants to rip each other's heads off and an ex whose hooking up with your best friend," she replied "I feel like crap"

"Let's get out of here then" Carter said standing up

Serena laughed "I can't"

"Why are you stuck to the bed or something"

Serena stared at him incredulously "No, but it's my grandma's wake. I can't just leave"

"Why not," Carter replied and gestured to the door frowning, "It's not like everyone out there is crying for her. When I walked through your mum looked like she was about to bitch slap your aunt and your BFF was wrapped up in a little love triangle, which. as I'm sure I don't need to remind you, involves your high school sweetheart". He looked down at her "We should give Cece a proper send off, preferably an Irish one" he finished stretching out his hand to her with a smirk.

Looking at Carter Serena couldn't help but think about she wouldn't have been able to get through this week without him. He'd provided an escape just when she needed one and he was right, Cece loved her scotch and probably would've hated the sombre affair her mother had put together. Plus she really didn't want to deal with Dan who she'd been avoiding all week since she'd last spoken to him at the hospital.

"You're right. Let's go" she said taking Carter's hand and allowing him to lead her from the room.

-DS-

Dan chugged back another glass of wine as he attempted to drown his sorrows. Gossip Girl had struck again. In the space of about minutes she'd not only revealed his part in the video that ruined Blair's wedding, but a picture of himself and Blair kissing that not only ruined Blair's chance at nullifying her marriage but also effectively bankrupted the Waldorfs.

"You might want to slow down there man" Nate said appearing by Dan's side

Dan laughed to himself "I don't think so. In case you haven't checked Gossip Girl recently, I have a very good reason to let the alcohol take over."

"No I saw it, and heard everyone talking about it" Nate replied

"So you're here to tell me what a terrible person I am then" Dan said putting his glass down on the counter, "Ok, bring it on, I'm ready for it"

Nate gave him a pitying look "I don't think you really need that right now. You clearly already know you screwed up"

Dan picked up his glass again "True, but while I may not need it I definitely deserve it"

"Have you spoken to Blair?"

"Not yet, I tried after the blast but she just gave me a withering glare and left." Dan said swiping another glass from a cater waiter.

"Dude, seriously. Slow down," Nate said taking the glass away from him, "Getting drunk isn't going to fix things plus with everything going on with the Will I'm guessing your family wouldn't want to deal with a drunk mess"

Dan gave Nate a confused stare "What are you talking about"

"Cece's Will. You mustn't have seen your dad yet. Cece left everything to Ivy Dickens, as in that was the name she wrote in her will and everything"

Dan was shocked "What! Wow. Lily must not be taking that well"

Nate shook his head, "Definitely not. I wasn't there when it was read but I saw her after and let's just say, you do not want to be getting in her way today"

Dan sighed "God, I didn't even know the will was being read today"

"Seriously?" Nate questioned

"Yeah," Dan confirmed, "I should go see my Dad"

"Right. I should probably go find Lola, this has all been a bit much for her," Nate said giving Dan a pat on the back and making his way through the crowd in search of his girlfriend.

Dan waited second, resting on the counter with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe all that had happened and without him having a clue. It made him think about what Serena had said to him at the hospital last week, _"the only thing you care about right now is getting Blair"_. He'd told himself that say that he didn't want to be that guy yet here he was only a week later, so absorbed in his own little Blair bubble that he'd had to find out from Nate what was going on in his own family. He felt sick at himself.

Standing up straight he looked around the living room of the penthouse in an attempt to seek out his father. He frowned as he noticed Carter Baizen, wondering what he was doing here, then he saw the tall blonde attached to him and the two of them making a beeline for the exit.

-DS-

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline**

**Next Chapter we'll get a bit of DS interaction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I haven't abandoned, just got distracted by life. However, now, hopefully I should be able to write new chapters more regularly. **

**NB: Here, it wasn't Chuck but Georgina who released the photo of Blair and Dan kissing. Blair doesn't think it was Dan either, and is purely mad at him for posting the video to Gossip Girl during her wedding**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline**

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Chapter 3**

_Standing up straight he looked around the living room of the penthouse in an attempt to seek out his father. He frowned as he noticed Carter Baizen, wondering what he was doing here, then he saw the tall blonde attached to him and the two of them making a beeline for the exit._

Walking towards the duo Dan was very confused. He couldn't help but question why Serena's ex was back in town and what they were doing leaving Cece's wake. As the lift door began to close Dan managed to get his hands between them causing them to once again slide open.

Serena looked away from Carter towards the doors as the lift beeped signifying their reopening and was surprised to see Dan standing there. She felt her heart jump at the sight of him in his dark grey suit with, and cursed herself for still reacting like a school girl to his presence. She was supposed to be moving on from him. Making eye contact with him she shook herself from her prior thoughts, determined to stick to the plan of keeping him at an arm's length.

"What are you doing?" She asks, surprising Dan by the steely expression that had appeared on her face at his appearance.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? . . . Are you leaving" He says, eyes wide full of questioning as he stares at her.

"Yeah" she replies, "So If you wouldn't mind moving, I'd like to get going" and with those words she pressed the closed button for the lift

He frowns at her response "Wait," he says, raising his arms to block the doors once more before running his hands through his hair, "You can't just leave, this whole thing is for your grandma"

"Actually I can. This stopped being about my grandma as soon pretty much as soon as it began and quite frankly I'm surprised you're still here. Anyway shouldn't be running around after Blair about right now"

"Serena, that's not . . . " Dan began but she cut him off saying "Actually that doesn't matter. The point is I don't have to justify myself to you and quite frankly my grandma deserves a better send off than this and I intend to give it to her."

"Yeah I bet you're off to do a lot of mourning" he said snarkily looking Carter up and down, "Hi by the way"

The look on Serena's face as he says those words made him mentally slap himself as he could see her walls going up.

Bye she said stonily, lips now pursed together as she began to press the lift button furiously.

"Serena . . . wait . . . I didn't mean that" Dan stuttered blocking the doors once again.

She looked up at him the hurt and contempt in her eyes clear for him to see "Move" she said firmly

Dan new that he'd screwed up and staying there would only make things worse so he allowed the doors to shut and watched as she and Carter began to descend.

Furious at himself he punched the wall, causing the people surrounding the area to turn to look at him with shock. By this point he didn't even care and stalked past them all to seek out ice from the kitchen to dull the pain in his now throbbing knuckles.

Serena was fuming as she and Carter went down in the lift. She couldn't believe what Dan had just said to her, he'd basically implied that she was bailing on Cece's funeral to go off and fuck Carter. In spite of telling herself that she was letting him, go his words had hurt more than she'd thought possible. One of the best things about her relationship with Dan is that he didn't know her before she went away to boarding school. While many rumours had spread through school about her drug use and sleeping around, Dan didn't have firsthand knowledge of it, and he only saw her for the girl he met after she'd pulled herself together. So, unlike Blair, Chuck and even Nate, he never jumped to those kinds of assumptions about her and up until this moment, even though Dan wasn't always there for her, Serena always felt he understood more than anyone else, because he could see the person she had become rather than the person she had been. Now she couldn't help but consider the fact that, the Dan she knew wasn't there, and that he either no longer understood or believed in her, or that he'd finally succumbed to the spiteful ways of the Upper East Side. Even though, she could tell from the look in his eyes that he'd regretted his words, it still didn't change the fact that he'd said them, nor did it change the pain she felt at hearing them and she hated that he still could affect her like that.

"So . . . That was interesting" Carter said beside her, reminding her that she wasn't alone in the lift.

Serena sighed as the door as the doors opened, "I need a drink", she said walking out with Carter following behind swiftly.

-DS-

Blair looked up as Chuck appeared in the doorway to her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked, already knowing the answer. He was here for her.

"I think we need to talk" Chuck stated advancing slowly towards her before halting at Blair's raised hand.

"No Chuck. I can't deal with this right now, there are . . . "

"Why not," Chuck interrupted her, "For the first time since the accident, we're free, we can be together, there's nothing in our way."

"Nothing, except the fact that Gossip Girl has ruined my marriage and bankrupted my family!" Blair snapped, her frustration level hitting an all time high.

"The dowry," Chuck mumbled realisation hitting him, "Surely it wasn't that much?"

"Yeah it was," Blair replied tearfully, "I don't know what to do. Everything has just become really screwed up"

Chuck was shocked at the news. He hadn't known just how bad the dowry situation was for the Waldorfs and he couldn't take seeing Blair in such distress.

"Let me pay it. I'm sure I have more than enough to cover it," Chuck attempted to persuade Blair, but she was having none of it.

"No, I can't let you do that" Blair shook her head, but Chuck pressed on.

"Why not, I have enough money," he stepped forward, taking her hands in his own and looking her straight in the eyes, "I'd do anything for you. You know that"

"But this is something you shouldn't do for me," returning Chuck's desperate gaze with an unwavering one, "the whole problem with our relationship was power. For us to work we need to be equals, and you doing this prevents us from being that. It'd never work."

Chuck shook his head in disagreement, "That's not true,"

"Yes it is. You may not want to accept it but it's true. You're only offering to do this because you want us to get back together and that wouldn't be right" Blair said, this time stepping away from Chuck's grip, "Especially because I can't say that's what I want right now"

"What do you mean it's not what you want?" Chuck asked baffled, "You and I are meant to be. After everything we've been through, you must know that."

"I thought I did, but not anymore," she said, releasing his hands as she backed away, "I love you Chuck and I think I always will. But I'm not in love with you."Blair didn't know when or how but somewhere along the line she had stopped seeing him as being her forever.

"Is this because of Humphrey," Chuck said, "Can't you see that he's been playing us the whole time."

"This has nothing to do with Dan, " Blair clarified, "I'm just not in the same place as you right now and it wouldn't be fair of me to let you pay the dowry when you deserve more."

They stood in silence for a moment, Chuck holding her gaze intently as he tried to process her words. He stared at beautiful brunette in front, as if trying to memorise every inch of her. It was one thing to not let him free her from her marriage. Those insecurities, after everything he had they'd been through, were understandable. But for her to tell him that she no longer believed their love was meant to last, stunned him, as every fibre of his being was telling him the opposite. As he looked into her eyes, he knew that this wasn't just a case of Blair running scared, but that she was simply being honest, and she truly believed her words. She wasn't in love with him anymore, and that fact had completely changed the game.

-DS-

"Hey, it's Dan. I just wanted to apologise for today. I was a judgemental idiot, and you didn't deserve that, especially not today" Dan said after reaching Serena's voicemail, "Although I'm guessing you know that already as you haven't returned any of my calls and you probably won't listen to this message anyway, but I figured I should say it anyway . . .that I'm sorry for how I behaved and it was out of line." He could only cringe as he listened to himself but he couldn't seem to shut up, "I should probably also say sorry for this horrific message. You can't really call it a message though, it's more of a soliloquy . . . actually it's more of a monologue as I'm not talking to myself but to you, although technically you aren't there, it's your machine, so one could say I was talking to myself which would make it a soliloquy . . . and I'm rambling so I should probably stop." He said as he rested his head mournfully against the fridge, "I'm sorry."

Hanging up the phone Dan repeatedly banged his head against the fridge at his own idiocy. He couldn't believe how badly the day had turned out. He hadn't stayed at the wake long after his altercation with Serena, just about long enough to grab some ice for his hand and talk to his Dad about everything that gone on, who'd only hammered home how badly he'd screwed up before telling him to just man up and apologise, albeit phrased slightly differently. The only issue now was who to see first tomorrow considering both Blair and Serena weren't taking his calls.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Dan went to the door wondering who it could be at this time. HE was surprised to see Blair on the other side of it.

"Hey," she said softly,

"Hey," confused at her presence, Dan could only ask, "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be plotting my downfall"

Blair smiled a little as she walked into the loft and Dan shut the door behind her, "I was," she replied. "then I had a change of heart. I need to know why?"

Running his hands through his hair Dan sighed heavily, before responding, "You didn't love him and I could tell you weren't happy"

"That wasn't your call to make," she stated

"I know and I'm sorry," Dan nodded, "but that doesn't make it less true."

At this Blair averted her eyes from Dan's gaze, but he turned her towards him again cupping her cheek in his hand and staring at her intently he continued,

"Somewhere along the line it seemed like you just gave up, like you'd decided you weren't worthy of love and happiness and you were going to settle." Dan said slowly, never breaking eye contact. He needed her to know he was being sincere, "But Blair, you do. Despite whatever pact you made with God, you deserve to be happy and you deserve to find that all consuming love that makes everything feel worthwhile. I need you to know that"

"Even if that means being with Chuck," he finished, dropping his hand from her face.

Blair's eyes glazed over at his words. She wanted to be mad him, with every fibre of her being she wanted to be angry but she just couldn't be. He was right, and even with the dowry weighing over her head, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this free and she couldn't be angry at him for that. Especially, when looking into his eyes, she believed every word and actually felt worthy of her second chance, a feeling she wanted to hold on to.

"What if Chuck's not what I want," she whispered, "I told him he doesn't have my heart anymore."

At this Dan creased his brow, confused. "Why?" he asked. He wanted to believe that she'd turned down Chuck for him but with everything that had gone on today that just seemed too good to be true.

"I guess you could say I've found myself drawn to someone else." she said, the edges of her mouth curving upwards

"Who?" Dan said bluntly, still unable to believe his luck.

"Really Humphrey," she said throwing her hands up exasperatedly, "you just completely ruined the moment."

"Well, I have to be sure. This situation is a little delicate so I think I'm going to have to ask you spell it out." Dan said with a boyish grin on his face.

Laughing a little, Blair leaned kissed him softly before murmuring, "How's that, clear enough yet?"

Shaking his head in disagreement, Dan recaptured her lips with more fervour.

-DS-

"I can't believe you hit that guy," Serena said as she and Carter attempted to hail a cab.

"He was being a dick." Carter replied, grumpily, "He clearly saw me talking to that girl first."

Serena laughed, "Considering she was his girlfriend, I think that was the problem."

"I can't help it if girls seem to find me irresistible, you should know " Carter threw a cheeky wink in Serena's direction to which she fake swooned in response. With both of them now laughing loudly, Serena nearly missed the message alert on her phone. A cab finally pulled up as Serena checked her phone seeing it was a message from Gossip Girl.

Opening the cab door for her, gesticulated wildly as he dramatically bowed, "Where to, milady,"

But the smile had dropped off Serena's face and she sombrely replied, "Suddenly I'm ready to go home." Handing him her phone, she got into the cab giving the man the address for the Waldorf building. Carter looked at the blast which showed a picture of Blair getting out a taxi with Humphrey's building in the background.

_"seems like B's decided to settle for pauper status, apparently Brooklyn is all the rage"_

-DS-


End file.
